


Home

by poetroe



Category: Carole & Tuesday (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, POST part 1, Sunlight, just. pure softness idk how else to say it, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetroe/pseuds/poetroe
Summary: One day, after participating in Mars’ Brightest, Carole feels it for the first time. She’s home.
Relationships: Tuesday Simmons/Carole Stanley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been chilling in my unfinished fic folder ever since I started it in september. I don't remember if I had any other ideas for this fic other than expressing how unbelievably soft these two still make me feel, but now that part 2 is on netflix I felt it's time to finish and upload it, so I did! Hope you enjoy!

Carole swats at Ziggy, who’s fluttering around her head, picking it at her as if she’s still in bed, sleeping and not already stepping out of her room and into her living room. It’s still early, the white rays of early morning sunshine falling through the opening in the curtains on the end of the couch that doesn’t have a sleeping girl on it. Carole’s eyes track the gently falling particles of dust, all the way down the ray of light until her eyes fall on Tuesday, again.

This is the most at ease she’s seen her all week—since before they participated in Mars’ Brightest even, maybe. Silent as she can, Carole takes a seat on the free side of the couch and props her feet up on the low salon table. She squints against the light, eventually succumbing and closing her eyes as she basks in the warmth.

She doesn’t realize she’s fallen asleep until a soft voice wakes her up. Carole cracks open one eye and sees Tuesday sitting up now, guitar in her lap, her left hand moving up and down the neck as the fingers of her right pick the chords in a familiar pattern.

“Someday, I'll find the one, the trees in the wind will lead the way… All of these years alone, they flew right by, so what can you say?” Tuesday’s voice, high and soft and gentle, carries through the room with a clarity that seems to reverberate in Carole’s chest. It’s her verse, technically, but Tuesday performs it like a second nature. “There's no need to be sad… You're on a path and you know where it heads,” Tuesday continues, so caught up in her playing that she doesn’t see Carole’s mouth turning up into a lazy smile, as she closes her eyes again and starts to sing along.

“There's no need for despair. Just walk on, and you'll find your way there…” The guitar falters and Carole blinks her eyes open, to see Tuesday looking at her with a slack jaw. “Why’d you stop?” Carole asks. “That sounded great.”

“Did I wake you?” Tuesday asks, instead, lifting the guitar off her lap and putting it down next to her. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Carole smiles at the considerate thought, then waves it away.

“It’s okay, I was already awake. You were still asleep when I got here, but…” Carole glances at the sunlight, that has shifted and now falls on Tuesday’s shoulder. Her blond hair seems to shine in the light. “I must have dozed off.” Tuesday smiles, too.

“You looked really cute, sleeping like that.” She slumps down and puts her feet on the table, mirroring Carole’s position. “With your head like this—” Tuesday angles her head backward, resting it on the back of the couch. “—and your mouth open like ahhh…” Carole snorts and pushes at Tuesday’s shoulder lazily.

“We can’t all look like sleeping beauty,” she says with an easy grin. A blush spreads over Tuesday’s cheeks and Carole’s grin widens. Compelled by the warmth of the sun spreading to her heart she leans in, and kisses one of those red cheeks. “Come on, Tue. I’ve got some money for breakfast.”

The best part is maybe that she doesn’t have to look back, that Tuesday’s fingers already tangle with her own, that their smiles are a perfect match as they run down the stairs. The sun warms the planet the way it always does, but for the first time since stepping off the ship that had taken her from the Earth, Carole feels it.

She’s home.


End file.
